Adventures in Texting
by loveJLforever
Summary: Wally creates a Team Group Chat. Shenanigans ensue. Has been moved to ao3. Link in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Wallmart85 created The Team**

 **Wallmart85 added ImWhelmed, GotGills, ALLCAPS, MartiansExist, and NotSpeedy to The Team**

 **Wallmart85:**

sup guys

 **NotSpeedy left The Team**

 **ImWhelmed:**

fine then

 **ALLCAPS:**

WHAT IS THIS

 **MartiansExist:**

connor honestly

 **ALLCAPS:**

WAT

 **Wallmart85:**

y r u liek dis

 **ImWhelmed:**

um have u looked at his name?

 **Wallmart85:**

tru tru but still

 **ALLCAPS:**

U DIDNT ANSWER MY QUESTION?

 **MartiansExist:**

yeah no im kinda curious too

 **GotGills:**

Same.

 **ImWhelmed:**

guys its pretty obvious

 **Wallmart85:**

welcome to the team guys

 **GotGills:**

Okay, but why is there a group chat?

 **Wallmart85:**

cuz we need one duh

 **ImWhelmed:**

oh

 **Wallmart85:**

what did u think

 **ImWhelmed:**

its for rationality

i mean, like now we can all be in contact with each other in one chat instead of like five different ones ya know

 **Wallmart85:**

yeaaaaah no i just wanted one

 **ImWhelmed:**

ok then

 **MartiansExist:**

soooooo

beach trip anybody?

 **GotGills:**

I am in. When will it be?

 **ALLCAPS:**

WE WERE THINKING THIS COMING MONDAY

 **ImWhelmed:**

i'm in

 **Wallmart85:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **ImWhelmed:**

oh boy

what is it wally

 **Wallmart85:**

im going back to school on mondayyyyyyyy :(

 **ImWhelmed:**

lol suckerrr

 **Wallmart85:**

y ? cant we do it ? on the weekend ?

 **ALLCAPS:**

BECAUSE ITS ALREADY BEEN AGREED THAT IT'LL BE ON MONDAY

 **Wallmart85:**

cant we like,,,,,, unagree it

 **MartiansExist:**

nop tis set in stone

 **Wallmart85:**

ugh u guys r the worst

 **ALLCAPS:**  
BUT U STILL LOOOOVE US

 **ImWhelmed:**

but u still looooooove us

he beat me by one second istg

XxX

 **ImWhelmed added ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to The Team.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**

sup

 **Wallmart85 removed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) from The Team.**

 **ALLCAPS added ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to The Team.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**

wow ok rude

 **Wallmart85:**

CONNOR

I TRUSTED YOU

 **ALLCAPS:**

UR BEING RIDICULOU P

 **Wallmart85:**

RIDICULOUS?

u betrayed me

i mean, i expected it from rob

but from you?

we were friends

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) changed their name to nvr2L82st0p.**

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

wally

do us all a favor

and shush

 **Wallmart85:**

UNFOLLOWED

BLOCKED

REPORTED

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

ya whatever what is this

 **ImWhelmed:**

artemis, welcome to

The Team

 **Wallmart85 removed nvr2L82st0p from The Team.**

 **ImWhelmed added nvr2L82st0p to The Team.**

 **ImWhelmed:**

wally wouldja knock it off

 **Walmart85:**

no

 **Wallmart85 removed nvr2L82st0p from The Team.**

 **MartiansExist added nvr2L82st0p to The Team.**

 **nvr2L82st0p removed Wallmart85 from The Team.**

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

there problem solved

 **MartiansExist:**

omg hi artemis

goodness its gonna be so nICe having another lady around

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

damn straight

 **GotGills:**

Language, Artemis.

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

sorry lemme correct myself

ahem

damn straight

 **GotGills:**

.

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **ImWhelmed:**

i already like her

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 **ImWhelmed:**

heyyyyyy (ﾟヮﾟ )

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 **ImWhelmed:**

heyyyyy (ﾟヮﾟ )

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 **ALLCAPS:**

STOP

 **ImWhelmed:**

m

omg can we let wally back in

he's spamming me

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

fine i guess

 **ImWhelmed added Wallmart85 to The Team.**

 **Wallmart85:**

you come into MY HOUSE

kick me out of MY OWN CGAT

CHAT*

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

cgat

 **ImWhelmed:**

cgat

 **MartiansExist:**

cgat

 **Wallmart85:**

u know what

XxX

 **Wallmart85:**

guys

guys

guys

guys

 **ImWhelmed:**

sup bro

 **Wallmart85:**

i am going to the breaDSTICK PALACE

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is the breadstick palace

 **MartiansExist:**

take pics

 **Wallmart85:**

sure

 **ImWhelmed:**

wait

are you talking about pasta city

 **Wallmart85:**

yeah but like their breadsticks? are better? ergo breaDSTICK PALACE

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is pasta city/breadstick palace

 **ImWhelmed:**

what no the pasta is better

 **ALLCAPS:**

ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT MINI-ITALY

 **Wallmart85:**

sure but why mini-italy

 **ALLCAPS:**

BC THE MENU IS IN ITALIAN

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is mini-italy/pasta city/breadstick palace

 **ImWhelmed:**

ok but its called pasta city and the pasta is best

 **Wallmart85:**

untrue

 **MartiansExist:**

oh

you mean say when

 **Wallmart85:**

ok im lost

 **ImWhelmed:**

explain the logic behind ur name

 **MartiansExist:**

they always ask if you want cheese and then they're all 'say when' so you can make them suffer by never saying when

 **ALLCAPS:**

WOW MEGS I DIDNT KNO U HAD A DARK SIDE

 **MartiansExist:**

i have my moments

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

ok but srlsy wtf r u guys talking about

 **GotGills:**

I believe they are talking about Olive Garden.

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

oh you mean ketchup n noodles

 **GotGills:**

Why do you all have nicknames for Olive Garden?

 **Wallmart85:**

why not

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

y not

 **ImWhelmed:**

y don't You have a nickname for pasta city

 **MartiansExist:**

 **ALLCAPS:**

 **GotGills:**

...Who said I didn't have a nickname for the spaghetti tavern?

 **Wallmart85:**

OH WHAT YOU GON DO NOW

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

GET UR TEETH REKT

 **ImWhelmed:**

awe look they're getting along

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

get bent asshat

 **Wallmart85:**

nice one

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

you really think so?

 **Wallmart85:**

sure dude, i'm all for seventies slang

 **ImWhelmed:**

stop it

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

stop what

 **Wallmart85:**

it was good

give credit where its due and all that jazz

 **ImWhelmed left The Team**

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

u think he's jealous ?

 **Wallmart85:**

no he's teasing me with the sitting in a tree chant

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

as if

 **Wallmart85:**

u wound me

i

 **ALLCAPS:**

WHAT

 **Wallmart85:**

cold spaghetti? tale of king otter?

 **MartiansExist:**

yeah no idk what that is

 **ALLCAPS:**

 **Wallmart85:**

go look it up on youtube, come back when ur done bye

XxX

 **ImWhelmed added Abracaboom to The Team**

 **ImWhelmed:**

sup

 **Abracaboom:**

hi

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

zee?

 **Abracaboom:**

yepperoni

 **InWhelmed:**

yepperoni

 **Abracaboom:**

who is everyone

 **ImWhelmed:**

rob

 **Abracaboom:**

figured

 **Wallmart85:**

jake from statefarm

 **GotGills:**

Kaldur.

 **ALLCAPS:**

FRED

 **MartiansExist:**

george washington

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

the ghost of christmas past

 **Abracaboom:**

k then imma guess

wallmart85 is wally, martiansexist is megs, allcaps nvr2L82st0p which is which

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

im connor

 **ALLCAPS:**

IM ARTEMIS

 **Wallmart85:**

cease

 **Abracaboom:**

awesome

 **ImWhelmed:**

allcaps nvr2L82st0 guys like dis

 **ALLCAPS:**

IM ACTUALLY ARTEMIS

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

we switched phones

 **MartiansExist:**

why tho

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

bc i wanted to not type in all caps

 **ALLCAPS:**

AND I WANTED TO TYPE IN ALL CAPS

 **Abracaboom:**

wait so like does that mean that nvr2L82st0p is actually artemis and allcaps is connor

 **ALLCAPS:**

SURE WHY NOT

 **Abracaboom:**

im so confused

 **ImWhelmed:**

yeah u should be

 **MartiansExist:**

ok so for my poor confused friends sake i am megs, imwhelmed is the troll/meme prince, wallmart85 is our other resident redhead, gotgills is our leader/actual mom, allcaps is the wonderful connor, nvr2L82st0p is the greenest

 **ALLCAPS:**

UR NO FUN

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

 **Abracaboom:**

thx bb

 **MartiansExist:**

no prob (:

 **Wallmart85:**

so did u guys watch the tale of king otter

 **InWhelmed:**

pft

 **MartiansExist:**

no

 **ALLCAPS:**

NO

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

oh yeah it was funny af

 **Wallmart85:**

e

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

yeah dont get used to it bucko

 **ImWhelmed:**

bucko

 **MartiansExist:**

bucko

 **nvr2L82st0p:**

shut up

 **ImWhelmed:**

anywAys

if arty liked it i guess i'll go checkerout

 **Wallmart85:**

i

 **ImWhelmed:**

wally lets be real the last vid u rec'd me was cringy af

 **MartiansExist:**

was it the squad one

 **ImWhelmed:**

yeah

 **Wallmart85:**

well screw u guys

 **GotGills:**

Language, Wally.

 **Wallmart85:**

is screw a cussword now

life sucks

 **GotGills:**

…

XxX

 **WHAT AM I DOING?**

 **I ALREADY HAVE A STORY GOING ON? SOMEONE STOP ME IM GOING TO OVERWHELM MYSELF.**

 **btw the group chat is dead a lot because they're literally always chilling so thats why i skipped a buncha stuff not bc im lazy**

 **actually thats bull**

 **im lazy**

 **¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **also, in case you're interested, here's a link to the tale of king otter**

 **/rXZQkCrqrM4**


	2. ITS BEEN MOVED HERES A WORKING LINK BYE

/works/8483431

ok so the thing is being weird but if you go to ao3 and then paste the above behind the link then it should work? idk why it won't let me put a link but yeah sorry :p


End file.
